Wait, WHAT!
by CMCMC Club
Summary: When two best friends are swept away in to the Harry Potter world how will they deal with their new live and how will everyone else dael with them? I forgot a disclaimer. You know that I dont own Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I'm new to Harry Potter fanfics. I usually read Twilight or The Clique put I've always loved Harry Potter and I (like almost all of my elementary school friends) cried on our 11****th**** birthdays when we didn't get our Hogwarts letter. So I was day dreaming today while I was babysitting my twin cousins. My little cousin Jack wanted me to read him some of his Harry Potter book so I did and I remembered why we cried. It just seemed so amazing! So this is a true story, well the normal part of it is, about me and my friend but I changed our names because we both hate our names. **

_**Prologue **_

"Oh Jillian! Are you going to see the new Harry Potter movie?"Michael asked. I hated him. Seriously. I kept walking away from him just imagining Draco Malfoy coming in and going all Arvada Kadrava on his sorry butt! I kept walking faster ignoring constant taunts from him and his two best friends Remy and Dylan. I almost ran to my best friend Brianna, "Brie!" I said sitting down next to her where she sat on the black top re-reading the 7th Harry Potter book for about the 30th time. "What Jillian Paige? What is so important that you have to interrupt Molly Weasley swearing at Bellatrix Lestrange?" She asked looking pissed as she looked up from her book adjusting her glasses. I grimaced slightly at my full name. "My 11th birthday is in a week!" I shirked smiling my head off. "Jilly. I told you not to get your hopes up. My birthday is tomorrow. You think that if we were magic we would have noticed by now?" She asked looking slightly annoyed. She's always the premisist. "Come on Brie! Think positive for once!" I told her trying to make her smile. She eyes the pink mug under my arm and the big book under my other arm. "You had your coffee and Draco fix for the day?" She asked looking almost afraid. I smiled, "Yes. But that's not the point! Why don't you have a little faith?" "Because it's just a book! And I'll be taking that." She said stealing my coffee mug. "You suck." I told her. That was probably the most commonly said sentence in our elementary school. In our school we have cliques in our school, a lot of them. Sadly, Brie and I weren't in one of the popular ones. Or in one at all. "Fine. I'll think positive for one minute. What if we actually, by some miracle, or work of God or whatever you wanna call it, get in? Then what?" She asked. "We go of course!" I yelled startling her. "Yea. But it's a lot more complicated then you think." She said raining on my very fun and colorful parade. "Whatever! This is not over little missy! I see my mom's car so I'll be going. Bye! Love you!" I said hugging her and running for my mom's car.

**Wwwweeeeeeeellllll??? Love it? Hate it? Review it!** **Thank you all!**


	2. My birthday

**Hey! Did you like the prologue? Sorry if I don't update for a while. Babysitting is from 8:30 to 4:30. It's horrible. Yesterday one of the kids tried to eat his sister's finger. So by the time I get home all I wanna do is sleep. So enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: Even though I want to I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for Remy, Dylan, Michael, Brianna, and Jillian and Jillian's sisters.**

Chapter 1

I walked onto the play ground and ran around looking for Brianna. "Jillian!" Remy yelled running to keep up with me, "Wait up!" "What do you want?" I asked and slowed to a walk. "I need a favor! I need to borrow a book!" He said walking beside me. "You, Michael, and Dylan have terrorized me since the second grade why would I help you?" I asked giving him the angriest look I could manage. Apparently I looked pretty stupid because he laughed and said, "Because we used to be best friends. You remember that? In kindergarten when your purple crayon broke I let you use mine?" "Yes I remember that. And now that I think about it I realized that it was just a flippin crayon!" I said and walked away quickly towards the swings where I always went when I was sad or angry. Now little kids covered the swing set except for one girl that I recognized very well, who looked like she was crying. "Brianna Brooklyn Scott what happened to you? I asked hugging her. "Today's my birthday," she sniffed, "My letter didn't come. I'm not a witch." Ad she kept crying. "Don't worry. I guess you were right. Like always." I said looking down. I knew that there was still hope for me but I wouldn't go unless Brianna went. We were like a two-for-one deal. "I hate being right!" She said. The bell rang and we stood walking slowly towards the school building. Once we were in the building I said, "No way are you going to class like this." "What do you mean?" She asked wiping away the last of her tears. "I'm not letting you go into class like this. Everyone knows that it's your birthday and they all probably figured that you wanted a Hogwarts letter and when you didn't get it, it crushed you so that's why they would think your crying and they would be right." I said steering her towards the nurse's office, "Start crying more!" She mustered up a few more tears and we walked in. "Ah! Good morning girls!" The over cheerful nurse, Ms. Nicolina, said smiling at us, "Brianna! What did you do sweetie?" Brie just kept crying. A nice touch if I do say so myself. "She fell," I said making it up as I went along, "She hit her wrist really hard on the blacktop." I guess I was pretty good at lying because the nurse believed me. "Alright. Brianna you can stay here for a little bit. Jillian go back to class." She said waving me out of her office. I slowly walked back to class. One place I didn't want to go. "Jillian Paige Basso! What are you doing outside of class?" the kindergarten teacher snapped at me. She was my little sister's teacher and she insisted on calling me Jillian Paige, my sister whose 9 Alexis Mackenzie, and my little sister who is in her class now Bridget Noelle. I don't know why but almost every teacher does that. I guess they just like our middle names. "I'm sorry. I'm walking back from the nurse's office." I explained. "Ok then. Just hurry up." She said and went back into her classroom.

**Well? Well? Well? How did I do? Sorry it just took me forever to write this one because I've got so many different ideas in my head that I need to write down because they're too good to forget. I like the beginning part with Remy and Jillian talking about how they used to be best friends. ~ Catherine 333**


End file.
